Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to cooling systems for semi-conductor electronic devices such as computer processors.
Discussion of the Related Art
The application of two phase cooling for embedded cooling of microprocessors may improve computational efficiency by reducing the total power usage of a computer system. Current cooling methods are not suitable for microprocessors with a high heat flux or for cooling 3-dimensional (3D) chip stacks.